A Halloween To Remember
by Jingle101
Summary: A simple party could turn into the best night of SpongeBob and Sandy's lives. All because of a little red dress.
1. Finding A Costume

Sandy was digging through her closet for something to wear to the Halloween party at the Krusty Krab. There was nothing there that she really cared about. She almost considered going as a fish in a bowl for the second year in a row. _Nah, that wasn't really a big hit last year…. _Finally, she reached the end of her medium-sized closet. She was about to give up when she noticed the long, silver box on top of the shelf. A smile grew on her face when the memories came back to her.

_It was the day before she was leaving for a new life in the ocean; her mother was crying and didn't want her to go._

"_Oh! Sandy, are you sure you can't stay here and do your science stuff? You'll be so far away!"_

"_Ma, we've talked about this. I gotta go before I miss my flight!"_

"_Ok, but before you leave, I have something to give you." Her mother walked away and came back moments later, holding something behind her back. "I bought this in case you ever find someone special down there." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she handed her only daughter the silver box. Sandy gave her a questioning look but opened it anyways. Inside was a long, gorgeous, red dress and a silver acorn necklace to go along with it._

"_Ma! You didn't have to get me anything!"_

"_Of course I did! You seriously think I'm gonna let you leave without anything to remember me by? Now, run along Dear and catch your plane before I try to stop you. I love you honey!"_

"_Love you too Ma, I'll miss you!"_

"_I'll miss you too Sweetie! Good bye!" With that, her mother softly kissed her on the cheek and watched silently as Sandy walked across the yard and into a waiting cab._

That was the last time Sandy had seen her mother.

"Well, maybe if it still fits, I could wear it to the party." She slipped the dress over her head. It felt ok, she supposed. A little tight, but hey, she had changed some in the ten years since she was given the dress. Next, she put on the necklace. After she had arranged everything, she went into the bathroom and looked in her mirror. She almost gasped. She looked wonderful in her outfit! If only her mother had been there to see her. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and felt her eyes start to water. She missed her Ma so much!

"This is perfect." She slipped back out of the dress and went to hang it up, along with the necklace. Now, all she had to do was wait for tomorrow night.


	2. A Night To Remember

The thick night was cold as Sandy walked down to the Krusty Krab. She was planning on wearing her suit until she got to there. She hated to admit it, but she was a little embarrassed to be seen in a dress. Sure she had worn one before, but that was a very special occasion. It wasn't every day she got to introduce Bikini Bottom to a brand new invention that she had spent weeks, months even, working on. That presentation was almost ruined by SpongeBob when he kept running back and forth… naked part of the time. As her thoughts turned to SpongeBob, the first question that popped up was _What will SpongeBob think of my dress? Wait a minute, why do I care so much?_ That's when she reached the Krusty Krab.

There was black tissue paper up all along the walls inside so she could barely see the light escaping through small cracks. She pushed open the double door and was hit with the party. Lots of people were dancing to some catchy music she had never heard before. Others were standing by the punch bowl or just scattered around the room in little groups. Fake cobwebs hung from the ceiling and jack-o-lanterns were sitting on all the tables. A giant blow up spider was sitting at the register where Squidward normally was. Most of the people there were dressed up as the normal Halloween stuff. Zombies, vampires, ghosts but one person stood out the most. SpongeBob. He was just wearing a simple tux. She knew he wasn't a huge fan of Halloween after what happened last year, but nothing would keep him from partying. He caught her eye and waved her over onto the dance floor where he was trying to pass out refreshments.

"Sandy! What are you supposed to be this year… a Sandy?" She laughed out loud.

"No silly, I haven't changed yet."

"Oh, well I can't wait to see your costume!"

"Thanks SpongeBob, I'll go ahead get dressed."

"Ok! I'll meet you over there at the snack bar when you come out, ok?"

"Sure SpongeBob. I'll see you in a little bit." She turned and walked into the woman's bathroom. Sandy quickly slipped on the dress and stepped out of the stall. As she was leaving the bathroom, she glanced at the mirror and froze. She could barely recognize herself. The queasy feeling in her stomach made her frown. SpongeBob flashed into her mind again. She took a deep breath and sighed. Why did she keep thinking about him? She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Slowly, she took her eyes away from her image in the mirror and walked back into the chaos. The song had changed, and more people were dancing but SpongeBob was standing at the snack bar with Patrick just like he promised. She put on her best smile and went to stand beside him. SpongeBob had been looking at Patrick stuff his face but glanced in her direction as she walked up. Seeming not recognize her, he turned back for a second but then snapped his head back.

"Sandy!?" His eyes were nearly popping out of his head. "You look… amazing! I mean… you're costume is pretty. Uh… I- I like you… er, you're costume and uh… yeah." He was blushing now. She was too, but still managed to utter a small laugh.

"Thanks SpongeBob. You look great too." Patrick turned away from the food and, with his mouth still full, spoke up.

"Hi Sandy. Why are you and SpongeBob all red?" This just made them blush more. He didn't get an answer, so Patrick turned away and continued to stuff his face with candy.

"So Sandy… do you want to… dance? With me?"

"Course SpongeBob! I'd love to."

"Really!?" Sandy nodded her head and started to listen to the music. She knew this one… it was called… The Cha-Cha Slide! It was only just starting so they had time to run into the mass of others trying to find a spot. The whole entire time the song was playing, both of them were laughing. Sandy couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. As the song came to an end, they both stopped and tried to catch their breath.

The next song started playing. She couldn't figure out the name but it was a one of those slow songs she didn't really like. She was about to turn to SpongeBob and ask if they could wait till the next song came on but his eyes stopped her. They were bright, twinkling, and his smile made her heart melt. He didn't have to say anything, and he didn't. He simply stretched his hand out to hers and wrapped the other around her waist. Sandy blushed again and looked around to see if anyone was watching. She didn't really care if they were though. Her fingers entwined in his perfectly and she squeezed his soft body against hers. They just stood that way for about 30 seconds although it seemed like a lifetime. SpongeBob slowly started swaying back and forth and Sandy followed his lead. At this point, she would've followed him anywhere.

"Sandy?"

"Yeah SpongeBob?"

"I love you Sandy." She had felt this coming, but to hear him say it, set her heart fluttering.

"I love you too, SpongeBob." He looked up at her with awe-struck eyes. Sandy barely knew what she was doing but, took her hand out of his and slipped off her helmet. Quickly, she bent down and pressed her lips roughly against his. She started gasping for breath and had to put her helmet on. Both of them were sad that it could only last a moment but at least they had that. Loud clapping erupted all around them and both looked up in complete shock. Almost everyone in the restaurant was in a circle around them. Sandy laughed at SpongeBob's red face. She knew hers was probably just as dark. Patrick burst through the circle with big eyes.

"Do it again! I missed it!" Everyone burst out laughing and didn't notice the two slip out of the doors and run down the road laughing. When they were about half way to Sandy's treedome, they stopped and leaned up against a huge sea rock.

"Thanks for the great night SpongeBob." He smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun." They both stayed quiet for a little while. "You know what Sandy?"

"What?"

"I think I really like Halloween now." They both laughed for a little while longer. "I better go now Sandy. It's almost morning. At least I don't have to work tomorrow since its Sunday and everything."

"Great! I guess that means you won't be too busy to stop by tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

"See you tomorrow then SpongeBob."

"Good night Sandy." He waved good bye and started walking away towards his house. He had only gone a few feet before Sandy called out to him.

"You know SpongeBob, it would just be a waste of time to walk all the way back to your house just to come back in a couple hours. And it's Halloween night. It's too scary to be all alone." She had a devious smile on her face and was already walking towards her front door. SpongeBob smiled and followed after her. This was definitely going to be a Halloween to remember.


End file.
